


Full of Surprises

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Reader, John and Dorian worked together to throw Rudy a surprise birthday party. The night is great and full of fun, but as the night comes to an end, Rudy isn't the only one to get a surprise.





	Full of Surprises

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Rudy looked so startled, you thought for a moment he was actually going to faint as he stepped onto the floor and saw you all there ready to celebrate his birthday. You hadn’t planned on throwing him a surprise party originally, but then Dorian had mentioned that Rudy wasn’t going to do anything himself, so you’d decided to take action. Anyway, it was about time the rest of the force showed their appreciation.

“Happy Birthday, Rudy.” You smiled, going over to Rudy and passing him a drink.

“I…you organized this, Y/N?” Rudy asked, looking around the room.

“With some help from Dorian and John, yeah.” You answered, grinning as the men in question came over too.

“Oh, well, thank you.” Rudy smiled, taking a large gulp of his drink.

“You’re welcome, Rudy. Don’t let John take too much credit though, we just told him what to do.” Dorian teased, looking at you before looking back at John who huffed.

“You two would still be trying to put the banner up if I hadn’t helped,” John muttered, taking a swig from his beer.

“Of course. We wouldn’t have gotten any of this done, without a big, strong, detective to help us.” You laughed, winking at Rudy.

“Hey, I know when I’m being mocked.” John made to try and ruffle your hair, but you ducked out of the way just in time. “I think you at least owe me a kiss as an apology.”

You pretended to think for a few moments. “Mmm, later. After a few more beers.” You grinned.

“That a promise, Detective? A cop going against their word isn’t very honorable.” John seemed to have forgotten the other two, and you had to admit that you were finding it hard to concentrate.

“Maybe. You’ll have to wait and see, won’t you?” You grinned, forcing yourself to look away from John and back to Rudy. “Have fun, Rudy. Tonight’s your night, so go wild. We even talked the Captain into letting us hook up some music. You can play whatever you want. I’ll catch you later.” You smiled at Rudy, giving him a peck on the cheek, then waved at the other two as you went off to talk to some other colleagues.

John watched you go. “I’m going to get another beer.” He said, clapping Rudy on the shoulder. “Happy birthday, Rudy.”

Rudy waited until John was out of earshot, before looking at Dorian. “Were…were they flirting?” He asked.

“I believe so. They have been acting like that around each other for months, and I believe they are attracted to one another.” Dorian replied. “But they are both too stubborn to make the first move.”

“Maybe they need a little coaxing.”

Dorian grinned. “Exactly what I was thinking, Rudy.”

~

The party was fun, everyone was drinking and when Rudy started to play music, people started dancing too. Not much, but enough for everyone to have a good time. You were glad to see Rudy enjoying himself, but you couldn’t stop yourself from watching John. He was keeping to himself mostly, but he didn’t look unhappy. He was like you and enjoying the free booze.

You grabbed a couple more beers and made your way over to him. “Refill?” You grinned, passing him one before sitting on the table he was leaning against. You weren’t exactly sure how many you’d had yourself, but it was enough for you to start feeling the pleasant buzz, which was making you slightly gigglier than you usually were.

“Enjoying yourself?” John asked with a grin, he’d obviously had a few as well.

“There’s beer and food, of course I’m enjoying.” You grinned straight back.

“Woman after my own heart.” John laughed.

You winked. “Don’t you know it, handsome.”

“Handsome now, am I?”

“In an overly grumpy ‘I’m a lean mean crime-fighting machine’ cop kind of way.” You shrugged, laughing at your own words.

“Who you calling grumpy?” John raised an eyebrow at you, though he was smiling back. It was nice to see John in a good mood and look so relaxed. You’d known each other for months now, and you did consider him a friend, though you’d never spoken that deeply. Of course, you knew the basic details about his past, not that it bothered you. You knew that underneath his grumpy defense, he had a heart of gold. He’d shown that plenty of times. And you were attracted to him, but you had no idea if your feelings we reciprocated. Sure, the two of you flirted, he’d just never given you any signal that he thought there was something more there. “Y/N?”

John’s voice brought you back to yourself, and you realized you’d gotten lost in thought. While staring at John. “Hmm? Oh, sorry. Zoned out. Long week” You laughed, hoping John wouldn’t notice your blush as you took another gulp of beer. You were definitely starting to feel it now.

If John did notice you blushing, he didn’t mention it. “Yeah. Heard about that case you worked. You did well.”

“Thank you, John.” You smiled back. The two of you looked at each other for a second longer than was natural, and for a brief moment, you thought John was going to kiss you.

“Think we should get Rudy’s cake?” He asked instead, downing the rest of his beer.

You nodded, finishing your own. “Yeah. Help me carry it in?”

John nodded his assent, and you hopped off the table. You led John down a couple of corridors to where you’d hidden Rudy’s cake. The two of you got it ready, lighting the candles, then John lifted it.

When Dorian saw you and John approach with the cake, he guided Rudy into the center of the room as John set the cake down on the table and everyone gathered around. You all sing the traditional ‘Happy Birthday’, cheering as Rudy blew the candles out, blushing as he did so.

The cake was cut, everyone getting a small slice. You were just about to take a bite, when John jerked your arm, causing the piece to collide with your nose instead.

“John!” You gasped, looking at him laughing. “Two can play at that game.” You scooped some icing up on your fingers and caught John with it before he got chance to react.

“Oh, that’s it.” John grabbed you around the middle, bringing his own cake up to get it all over your face this time. You retaliated, only managing to catch the side of his face though.

“I think you two have had enough.” Dorian got between you before your food fight could escalate, and separated you.

“You’re no fun, Dorian.” You pouted, not missing his sigh. “You’re just upset you aren’t as fun as us.”

“Yeah. That’s it.” Dorian deadpanned. “Go get cleaned up and I’ll get you a cab. Go home before you embarrass yourselves.”

It looked like John was going to argue, but you knew Dorian was right. The two of you had had your fair share of alcohol, and it was probably best to call it a night. “C’mon, John.” You said, grabbing John’s sleeve and dragging him into the unisex bathroom.

“A waste of good cake.” You muttered, catching a glimpse of your reflection in the mirror. Not that you could focus on it properly.

Next, to you, John did the same, and you couldn’t do anything apart from laugh as he was forced to clean cake out of his ear. In fact, you started to laugh so hard your shoulders shook and tears leaked from the corner of your eyes.

John scowled for a moment, but then appeared to find it funny himself and joined you in your laughter. You didn’t even notice winding up on the floor, but somehow the pair of you did, laughing so hard that you couldn’t even catch your breaths properly.

Eventually, your laughter died down and you started to fight to catch your breath and wipe the tears from your eyes.

“Haven’t laughed like that in ages.” John smiled, helping you off the floor as you continued your initial mission of cleaning up.

“Same.” You chuckled, straightening your clothes as you finished up. You waited for John to finish too, and both of you made your way out of the precinct.

“Took you long enough.” Dorian and Rudy were waiting outside the building for you, a cab there already.

“Nice to see you too.” You laughed. “Why only one cab?”

“Could only get the one. Everything’s been paid for, so don’t worry about.”

“I don’t mind. Get to see more of your pretty face.” John grinned, and you rolled your eyes, instead hugging Rudy.

“Happy Birthday, Rudy.”

“I, uh, thank you for the party, Y/N.” Rudy answered with a smile, hugging you back awkwardly.

“Don’t mention it. See ya, Dorian.” You pulled away and slid clumsily into the back of the cab. Through the window, you saw John clap both of the other men on the shoulder again, before joining you.

The cab pulled off, and you found yourself resting your head on John’s shoulder, giggling to your own thoughts of how comfy he was. John himself didn’t say anything else, but he seemed content with you next to him.

You didn’t even notice in your haze that you went straight past your building and towards John’s. When the cab came to a stop in front of his place, you frowned. “What are we doing here? We passed my stop.” You murmured, confused.

“Here’s where those guys said to drop you.” The driver shrugged.

You looked up at John who laughed. “Guess you’re crashing on my couch tonight.”

“You mind?”

“Not at all.”

You grinned and followed John out of the cab. He led you to his apartment, and you rose an eyebrow as you looked around. “Nice.” You grinned, flopping down on the couch.

“Drink?” John asked, just about making it far enough to grab a bottle of bourbon.

You laughed but nodded. “Of course.”

John joined you moments later, passing you a glass of bourbon.

“Thanks.” You took a sip and before you knew what you were doing, you were back leaning against John. The two of you fell into a comfortable silence, looking at nothing in particular. “So…do I really have a pretty face?” You asked with a laugh after some time, looking up at the other man.

John was quiet for a few moments, then nodded. “Yeah. You do. Real pretty.” He murmured, and if it wasn’t for the dim light you would’ve sworn he was blushing.

“Y’know…I do think you’re handsome too.” You admitted quietly, trying to gauge his reaction.

“Really?”

“Yeah. And not just in the grumpy cop way either. Properly handsome.” You pulled away enough to be able to look at John dead on and smiled.

John looked back at you, and you could practically hear him trying to process the information in his mind. Quickly, you finished your drink and set the glass down, choosing not to properly think through what you were about to do. You closed the space between you and pressed your lips against John’s.

The kiss only lasted a moment before you pulled back again, and you looked at John. When he didn’t say anything, you blushed. “S-sorry…I thought…I’ve had too much drink. I’ll go.” You were going to stand when John’s hand caught your arm and pulled you in for another kiss.

It was deeper, more intense this time. John wrapped his arm around your middle, pulling you close. You could taste the beer and bourbon on his lips, but it was far from unpleasant. When John broke the kiss, he looked down at you with a grin. “Okay?”

“Definitely.” You grinned back before starting to laugh. “I think we’ve been set up. It was no accident that we both ended up here.”

John laughed too. “This is worse than the time he set up a dating profile for me. Things turned out better this time though.”

“Mmm…don't know how long it would’ve taken us to work things out by ourselves.” You leaned in again for another kiss, and John met you halfway.

The kiss was more frenzied this time, the two of you not holding back any longer. You felt yourself being moved off the couch, and John began to guide you to where you guessed the bed was. You collided with a few objects along the way, and you weren’t sure if it was due to the kissing or the fact that neither of you obtained great coordination skills at the moment. Maybe both.

Or maybe most definitely the latter.

You felt the bed against the back of your legs and attempted to pull John down with you. You landed on the bed, but in the process, John tripped on one of your feet, which should have meant he landed next to you. Only he didn’t. One moment John was above you, the next you heard a thud and an “oof”. Looking to your side you realized that you had come down dangerously close to the edge of the bed, so when John had attempted to land next to you, he’d ended on the floor instead.

“You okay?” You asked him, looking over the edge and down at John. It really shouldn’t have been funny, but it was, and you burst out laughing once again.

“What’s so funny?” John grabbed your leg, and you squeaked as he pulled you onto the floor with him.

“John!” You slapped the other's chest, though you were still laughing and it only took a few moments before John joined you. “Think we might be better leaving this til we have more control of our limbs.” You gasped through your laughter, managing to get to your feet again. You pulled John up, and this time the two of you made it onto the bed without incident.

“Maybe. Not letting you go anywhere though.” John said, toeing off his boots before wrapping his arms around your middle.

You giggled, doing the same with your own shoes. “We should probably get more ready for bed than this. Your leg…” You murmured, making absolutely no attempt to move.

“It can all wait till tomorrow. Got enough charge.” John’s arm around you was solid and felt far too nice for you to even bother trying to argue more. The soft bed was making you tired anyway.

John must have felt the same because moments later you heard soft snores and you tilted your head to see John fast asleep. You giggled again, and wriggled closer into John before letting the sleepiness wash over you and fell asleep yourself.

And if you were sore and hungover the next morning, waking up to John with his hair sticking up everywhere definitely made it worthwhile.


End file.
